One Thousand Dents
by allyyyy
Summary: The Beast is dead. He’s finally dead, and now I can see my family again. Ryan OneShot. Please R&R.


**One Thousand Dents**

**A/N: I haven't written on FF in a long time. Then, a story came to mind and I thought it would be perfect for Ryan's character. Read and Review, please.**

**Ryan's POV**

Five years ago is when I left. I just packed my things and ran. Without a warning, and without a goodbye to my twin sister. I was seventeen then. It was all a rush. It's not like I wanted to leave, I just had to. I had to get out, and get away. I was sick of being bruised and broken. I wanted it to stop.

So, now, I'm heading back to my old house, where all the crazy violence took place. The Beast is dead. He's finally dead, and now I can see my family again. As I pull up in the driveway, two other cars are there. One is Sharpay's, the other is my mom's. Sharpay told me they moved out three years ago. That's when I last stopped talking to her. I just needed to know that she was safe.

I get out of the car, and go up to the door. Normally, I would just step inside, but I hadn't seen them in a while, so I rang the doorbell. Sharpay opened the door. She had tears in her eyes, and she was in sweatpants and a Hoodie, which was strange for her.

"Ryan!" She said quietly. She gave me a hug. We stood there in each other's arms for almost two minutes. "I missed you so much," She whispered in my ear.

I gave her a small smile and walked into the house. It looked the same as it did when I left.

"Where's mom?" I asked Sharpay.

"Oh, she's just going through some old things," Sharpay said, "She's probably upstairs."

I walked up the stair case and walked to where I heard noise. I saw my mother. She was in the master bedroom.

"Hey, mom." I said quietly.

She sat up, and looked at me for a moment. Tears came to her eyes, and she stood up slowly. She walked up to me, and placed on hand on my cheek.

"Oh, Ryan," She said. She kissed my forehead and then hugged me, while she was crying. Not one tear came to my eyes. I had lost all emotions.

We all went downstairs into the family room. Sharpay and Mom sat there, reminiscing on good times with me. I would fake a laugh or a smile when it was needed. They couldn't tell how unhappy I was.

I still didn't know how the son of a bitch died. I was just glad he was gone. I asked. It was silent for a minute, and then Sharpay spoke.

"He was drunk. He overdosed on drugs. He had no clue what he was doing."

"Oh."

After about thirty minutes, Mom and Sharpay said they were late for a dinner. They were going back to the apartment they shared to change, and then going. They invited me to go along, but I decided to stay. Stay and remember everything I had been through.

As soon as they left, I walked up to my room. It was where most of all the violence happened. He usually came up to my room when he was drunk. I cringed at the sound of my shoe stepping on to the hardwood floor.

I remembered everything so vividly.

_It was late one Sunday afternoon, and I was finishing up a science project. I had scissors in my hand. We had just gotten the hardwood floors put in. They were "in" now, and Beast had to be ahead of everything. He was drunk, and he opened the door so hard it slammed against the wall. The noise startled me and I dropped the scissors right on the floor._

_He picked me up and threw me across the room. Then he walked over towards me. As I was lying on the floor in pain, he kicked my stomach with those awful boots that he wore. I hated those boots. I hated him. I hated me._

"_You dumb bastard!" Beast screamed at me. "If you ever get one fucking scratch on the floors, I'll kill you. I will KILL you. Do you hear me?"_

"_Yes, sir," I said weakly. _

"_Good." Beast said. He turned and walked out clumsily. That was the night I ran. The last night I ever saw him. _

I stood at the doorway of my room. I remembered the exact spot every beating happened. In some sort of trance, I walked downstairs into the kitchen. I looked for the biggest knife I could find. Eyeing the blade, I walked back upstairs and into my room. I got down on my knees, and stabbed the floor with the knife.

"That's one dent, for never saying 'I love you.'"

"Here's one for never caring."

"Thanks for the memories, even though they weren't so great."

I continued stabbing the floor, with tears pouring out of my eyes.

_Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. Eleven. Twelve. Thirteen. Fourteen. Fifteen. Sixteen. Seventeen. _

I went on and on. Nothing was going to stop me. It was me, the knife, and the floor. One thousand dents for over one thousand nights of hell, and for more nights of hell to come.

It went by fast. Time flies when you're having fun, I guess.

_Nine hundred ninety eight, nine hundred ninety nine._

"This one's for you, _daddy_."

I then lifted the knife towards my heart, waiting for a sweet slumber in Hell.

**The End.**

**So, I like critical reviews. Tell me if you liked it or not, and what I need to work on, because, if I'm not busy, I might try to fix some things that you think should be fixed.**

**Thanks! **


End file.
